fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
New Estal
New Estal (Atarashi Estal, 新しい) is a floating city, that has not yet been discovered and proven to exist by humans from Earthland that is located thousands of miles above the ground located inbetween Fiore and Mins. However, it spreads evenly out at the same size as half of fiore. Since New Estal is so seperated from Earthland as most humans know, they share some similarities. The biggest one being that they speak the same language. New Estal is not one giant flat area, it is made up from several floating rocks that are called "Atras", which translates from Old Estal to "Floating Shards". The only way that the people of New Estal can go across these different Atras is either via creatures known as Wyvern, magical items such as teleportation or flight lacrimas, or by airship. Because despite being seperated from Earthland, New Estal has somewhat the same style of technology as Earthland, only more advanced. History It has been inscribed in ancient runic language which is more or less incomprehensible that New Estal was actually a land down at Earthland. However, due to gigantic lacrimas, spread all across the land that was once known as just Estal; aswell as a grand wizard named Rudan Duglas. Several islands big islands were pulled from their root and up to the sky. It is estimated that this happend in X404 due to the dragon civil war breaking out in 391. During this "transformation" of Estal, Rudan Duglas brought not only the entire Estal and a couple of the islands next to it up into the air; but also the Estal village. Because of the sudden change in air density, the generation that was brought up into the sky suffered a disease, and it wasn't before the next generation that the disease would be a matter of the past. However, everyone from the last generation were doomed to die, with exception of Rudan Duglas, who was capable of keeping himself alive due to his Eternano capacity being huge. He managed to live for 40 years after arriving in the sky. Living soley on his remaining Eternano, because he wasn't capable of replenishing his Eternano because the disease kept Eternano from entering his body. Though during these years, he trained the entire new generation up from the start. He trained them with every ounce of magical knowledge he could push into them, and by the end of his time. He was finished building Amelia, the capital of New Estal. Some people would say he corrupted the children with false belief. However, he never kept a secret during his life time in New Estal, he wanted to teach this new type of man kind how the way to live should really be in what he called "Eden's Palace". Skipping forward a hundred years and the New Estal Republic is formed, with it's three first Grand Aristocrats are elected. Marie R. Rosel as the left hand that creates the law. Reloux V. Damme as the right hand who enforces the law. And then Princess Pandora Pearlesca who is the soul and ebodiment of New Estal. These were the people who would forever be idolized and written down in stone by the people. They brought order, justice and revolution to what had been a leaderless country. However, the first requime only lasted seven years. After seven years of the first 'Grand Aristocrat's' requime, Marie R. Rosel and her family was accused of having intentions of destroying the newly established government of New Estal. With lack of proof of their innocent versus false proof that they were guilty. Marie R. Rosel and her family was found guilty of the intention of war against the New Estal Republic. However, as there were plenty of people who supported Marie and her family and belived that they were innocent, there were also a majority which wished for them to die. This is what would trigger an event that shook the land of New Estal for the first time with a civil war that would be known as 'The Fall'. Even though the battle would only last for one, measly year. This battle would claim many lives on both sides, leaving New Estal to crumble had it not been for Pandora Pearlesca and Reloux V. Damme who both took it upon themselves to fill in for Marie R. Rosel's role as one of the 'Grand Aristocrats'. Right after the war had ended and Marie and her parents were found and taken into custody, Marie's parents were immidiatly ordered to execution, however. Marie's life was spared due to her current title, so she was instead to be sentenced to life long imprisonment. However, because Marie R. Rosel was capable of utilizing Vampire Magic, she had gained an infinite life-span. And thus would have to sit in the jail cell of New Estal until the bars would rot. Skipping forward nearly two hundred years to the date of X686, New Estal was thriving on lacrima equipment and it was known as the 'Era of Magic' in New Estal. However, magic had already been a huge part of New Estal since the beginning. It is at this point that New Estal had "collected" all of the scattered pieces of Old Estal and linked them all to the capital Amelia. However, it is also the point in time when everyone thought New Estal was done for, as a 'sickness' ravaged through the cities of New Estal that caused major mutation to New Estal's citizen, causing a spree of new human hybrid races to appear. Aswell as for the Second Origin to be released in every single of New Estal citizens' bodies. The reason why people thought this was a 'sickness' was because the pain from Second Origin being unlocked in every single of New Estal Citizens' bodies would cause some minor hallucinations. However, together with the mutations that popped up, to other people it looked like they were turning into monsters. In later years, this event has named the 'Magical Revolution'. The reason as to why this event happend is yet to be discovered. Since the 'Magical Revolution', New Estal has been doing nothing else than to grow and thrive on magic. And due to the new races that were born during the 'Magical Revolution', New Estal were able to learn more about magic and become better at it due to the new races holding different magical traits in their body that ordinary humans did not have. Aswell as the fact that they had their Second Origin unlocked, meaning that they were capable of doing a whole lot more with their magical knowledge. However, in the year of X777, a mage called Regan Mercer Frey, managed to not only discover, but get up to New Estal from Earthland. And not only did he manage to accomplish that, but he also caused the breakout of the notorious mage that was once a 'Grand Aristocrat', Marie R. Rosel. The pair managed to escape off of New Estal by jumping off of the ledge and down on Earthland. However, there could be no possible way that anyone could manage to land on Earthland without being dead when jumping from such a height, so the government just thought that they were dead and decided not to bother with it. Geography New Estal has a vast range of minor islands that can contain entirely different climates due to the telekinesis lacrimas holding them up usualy has other magics mixed into it, something which causes the climate to change accordingly to what the magic's attribute is. And, over the course of several years, the Geography and structure of the islands will change due to long exposure to these different climates. The variety of the different climates is endless and can not be interfered with other islands. The reason why New Estal does not create a giant shadow down on Earthland is because the unique atmosphere and the magnetic field that is created by the new races, the excessive magic usage and the giant lacrimas that keep the island floating. The magnetic field bends the light around the islands, however; instead of just touching the pole on the other side of the island, the magnetic field is disrupted at the bottom due to the island trying to push whats below itself inorder to stay afloat. This causes the magnetic field to take on a more heart shaped form, where the pointy end is at the bottom. So, instead of the island's having things similar to northern lights that you would see down on Eearthland, the light that shines on the islands is directed back at Earthland after hitting and reflecting on the islands of New Estal, causing a natural but efficient stealth / invisibility cover around the island to hide it. Island Gallery New Estal.jpg|Amelias with islands linked to it New Estal Amelia.png|Amelias palace New Estal Wyvern's Nest.jpg|Wyvern's Nest New Estal Island 3.jpg|Wyvern emerging from fog New Estal Island 7.jpg|Un-inhabited 'paradise' islands floating tundra island.jpg|A cold tundra island Community Guilds & Factions Culture The general public of New Estal is highly advanced, intelligent and formal people who only wishes for peace and prosperity in their country. Because everyone in New Estal is mages, there is no discrimination between none-mages and mages. The people of New Estal is generally were adventurous and curious about what lies beyond their usual limits. This is due to there still being, to this date, islands of New Estal that is floating around. Because the islands of New Estal is high up in the air, with often times long distance between the different islands. People either use, in order of the fastest way, wyvern, airship or magic to travle through the air. Because everyone has their Second Origin opened up, due to the 'Magical Revolution', everyone has the capability to travle through the different islands via their own magic. This is because theres not a single citizen in New Estal who does not know how to use magic. Traveling to different islands is extremely common in New Estal, as people seem to go to more tropical islands or islands that are suitable for whatever purpose they wish to go there for because theres such a large variety of different types of islands and island climates. After the 'Magical Revolution', several new races were borned from an unknown mutation process. At first, these new races were shunned upon because they were "beast's in human clothing". However, two years passed and a new Princess is chosen as a 'Grand Aristocrate'. Her Heaven Lindworm informs her that these new races are a part of her creation and will. She wanted the people of New Estal to have an even bigger variety in their society and to become truly an eden were even the most unusual races could think alike and live together with the other races. The races that were borned are the following. with exception of the normal human race, which still is the majority over all the races: 'Siren' : The Siren (Sairen, サイレン) race have a much paler and almost sky blue'ish colored skintone and bright hair. Their entire eyes are blue and they have transparent white pupil which gives off a dim, vibrant, calming and nice sea cyan colored. The same effect appears on the right side of their upper torso which moves down the arm in form of lines that go in a certain pattern. The Siren is also taller and have a whole lot more of a Eternano capacity than a normal human being. 'Catpeople' : The Catpeople (Ningen Neko, 人間猫) consists mostly of females. The Catpeople usualy don't grow that much hair on their head, especially not in the front region. However, they have ears and tails, both of which have fur on them. They do not have fur over their entire body. They are incredibly switft and acrobatic, and have incredible instincts that warn them from danger. Because they are so incredibly swift and acrobatic, they usualy move a lot on the ground, and usually this is tiresome, meaning that most Catpeople have larger muscles than the other races. 'Avian' : The Avian (Tori, 鳥'') is a very intelligent race which only has one unusual feature when compared to normal Humans, and that is wings. The Avian race has white wings, which gives them the ability of flight. The Avian has an avarage IQ of 180. Other than their intellect and their wings, there is nothing else that really seperates them from human, except that within the Avian race, it is somewhat common to have white pupils and hair. Wildlife '''New Estal' has a gigantic variety of creatures that were born due during the 'Magic Revolution' and other animals that took refuge in New Estal when it first appeared. However, one thing is for sure; the wilflife that lives in New Estal is for the most part, creatures capable of aerial movement. Not to mention that since the wildlife has adapted to live up in the sky where the density of the air is low, it is extremely hard for them to go back down on Earthland. However, for humans, whos bodies have been perfected for Earthland climate and then gotten an "add on" by allowing them to breath in low air density places aswell. *'Air Whales' - Air Whales (kuuki no kujira, 空気 の クジラ), even though generally peaceful, does not like being ridden, which is why the people of New Estal turned to the Wyvern for aerial transportation. Air Whales however, live for centuries, and when over a few decades old; it starts growing moss and trees and mountains on it's back. Allowing for different forms of life forms to take housing on it's back. The size of an Air Whale at this stage is the size of two villages. The only reason creatures can take housing in these old Air Whales is because alges grow on their eyes, causing them to not being able to notice the creatures landing on the area. Aswell as the grass, earth and rock growth on the back destroys any feeling receptors that the Air Whales had on their back, causing them to not being able to feel when something lands on them. *'Wyvern '- Wyvern (wai baan, ワイバーン) is a type of creature, very similar to dragons, except a whole lot smaller. Is a type of creature that is commonly used for transportation in New Estal. Wyverns are only capable of giving birth on the Wyvern Island. The reason as to why this is, is still unknown. However, it is speculated that it has something to do with the fact that it has a unique shape and thus a unique magnetic field around it. Wyverns are generally peaceful unless provoked to an extreme limit, which allows them to be ridden by the New Estal citizens. Over the years, the Wyvern and the New Estal citizen have formed a mutual relationship where the New Estal get to ride the Wyvern around to different islands. But in return, the Wyvern are fed by the human. However, should a Wyvern get too close to Earthland and start inhaling too much oxygen per inhale, they become immensly agressive and will attack anything due to hallucination thoughts. This is why Wyvern are often depicted as angry and dangerous creatures by the Earthland humans. *'Heaven Lindworm' - The Heaven Lindworm (ten no doragon, 天 の ドラゴン) is a type of heavenly dragon. Except that it is longer in length, thinner, and its overall body and limbs compared to the body is much smaller. There is only one type of Lindworm that exist, and that is the Heaven Lindworm, and the Heaven Lindworm is only born every ten years. It's scales are white and / or sky blue and bounce of light easily inorder to make itself seem like the mightiest and most angelic thing alive. The Heaven Lindworm is made up from only Eternano, since it is only born on the Wyvern Island and it does not have any parents. The reason why Eternano can become so dense and complex that it matrelizes and forms a majestic creature like the Heaven Lindworm is unknow. The sole purpose of the Heaven Lindworm is to choose and protect the third 'Grand Aristocrat'. The lifespan of the Heaven Lindworm is only 10 years aswell. Because the Heaven Lindworm is made up from Eternano, it is capable of predicting things that are gonna happend, keep a close watch on all of it's surroundings and give and take information from/to objects or people. However, the Heaven Lindworm will speak only to the one she chose as the third 'Grand Aristocrat' and then guide her towards the right path. *'Raven Cats' - Raven Cats (shikkoku no neko, 漆黒 の 猫) ''is an animal, very similar to a cat, except that it has two small golden like horns and two tails. It is also always born with black fur, hence the 'Raven' color. These cats are extremely loyal, friendly, curious and playful. If it sees someone who seems interesting, they will almost always go to look at who they are and what they are doing. Even though the Raven Cats can't speak themselves, they are completely able to comprehend human speech. Now, because Raven Cats are so loyal, they tend to bond with the one person they love the most and then never leave that person or let that person be alone. Even though the Raven Cats are extremely friendly, that does not stop them from growing to gigantic sizes with their Titan magic which they gained from the 'Magical Revolution'. The Raven Cats become passive agressive and very defencive should their partner's life be threatend. The reason behind this is not just that the Raven Cat is extremely loyal and would never abandon or sacrefice their partner's life over their own. But also that should their parner die, a link between thouse two would sever and cause the Raven Cat to enter a stage of coma in where they never wake up. The reason for this is unknown, but it is said that from the moment that they bond, they share the same mind. And when the mind is dead in the Raven Cat's partner, it is dead in the Raven Cat's body aswell. The way that they 'share the mind' is that the golden horns that the Raven Cats have small doses of telepathy lacrimas inside of them that connect their mind. Even though the Raven Cats have small amounts of telepathy lacrimas inside of their horns, they cannot use them at free will. *'Golems''' - Golems (G''ooremu, ゴーレム'') are creatures that aren't peaceful, but they aren't aggressive. They just tend to keep to themselves and their own kin and protect their land from strangers that might try and take it from them. Golems did not exist in the first place. However, after the 'Magical Revolution', any rock that had a substantial amount of Eternano inside of it got animated and became a Golem. Golems are rather unintelligent, but strong, hard and sturdy. What they lack in intelligence and fighting style, they make up in pure force and body defence. The Golems can either exist in the shape of many hovering rocks close to eachother that form a humanoid body. Or, one huge flexible amount of rock that make up the Golem. Because the Golems don't need any other energy than Eternano inorder to live, they usualy don't eat unless there is some form of celebration. This is also the reason why Golems have an infinite life span, and the only way they can die is if their 'limbs' are pulled off of eachother, or they don't have any Eternano left. There is also a way that Golems can use something similar to magic. Should a Golem be borned while having any form of lacrima inside of his rocks, he will become able to use any magic stored inside of that lacrima to his / her will. *'Behemoth' - The Behemoth (Bihimosu, ビヒモス) is a huge, lazy and rock-like creature that is extremely lazy. It's body is made up of stone that is infused with adamantine and dark fur that blends in with it's color schemes. It will almost never bother to chase anything or fight anything because it is so lazy, also because it's hard shell protects it. It also has runic signs all over it's body, which has been proven to cast something among the lines of 'magic dispelling' shield around the body. Possible from Wave magic that his body may or may not emit due to the runic signs. Due to his rocky looks and color scheme, he is often mistaken for a huge rock or tiny mountain, depending on his size. For unknown reasons, the behemoth does not need to eat or drink. This may be the cause as to why it is so lazy. However, one theory that the people of New Estal have come up with is that it may have something to do with the roots that it sometimes grow. Meaning that it is partially or atleast very similar to a plant like creature and uses photosynthesis inorder to stay alive. This theory would also explain why he stays still in the same area for the most part in its life. Sky whale.jpg|A sky whale, soaring the sky Raven Cat.jpg|A curious Raven Cat Behemoth creature.jpg|The Behemoth walking around Heaven Linnorm.jpg|Pandora Pearlesce's Heaven Lindworm Golem.jpg|An ordinary Rock Golem Government New Estal Republic : The New Estal Republic is a form of Republic government which contains three rulers known as the 'Grand Aristocrats'. The first two 'Grand Aristocrats' who rule over the land over the span of 10 years together with the third one are chosen by the people. The last of the Grand Aristocrats is chosen by the Heaven Lindworm and accompanies the chosen 'Grand Aristocrats'. The first 'Grand Aristocrat' is the left hand that creates the laws and rules of the society, the right hand is the second 'Grand Aristocrat' to be chosen. The right hand is the second 'Grand Aristocrat' to be chosen and the right hand has the ability to enforce laws and deal with anyone who breaks them. The Third 'Grand Aristocrat' that is selected by the Heaven Lindworm has the final word to everything. He / she controles everything. The only thing that is out of his / her reach is to change the ways of the New Estal Government. : Even though each of the civilize has their own leader, who is in charge of holding control over that island and managing it. All of the major decisions that they make have to be approved manually, by the current third Grand Aristocrat. And the leaders of the individual islands have to obey every word that is given out of the three Grand Aristocrats. Once, every year, the leaders of the different islands and the three Grand Aristocrats meet up and discuss any problem, ideas or plans that they might have. Locations 'Amelia' : Amelia is the capital of New Estal. It lies in the heart of New Estal and is the ritual location and the original village location that Rudan Duglas first brought into the sky. All other major cities are linked to Amelia with gigantic chains inorder to keep New Estal a bit more organized and to stop to spreading of all the New Estal islands. 'Wyvern Island' : Wyvern Island is a sacred and unique place that is off limit to everyone from New Estal. It is the only place where new Wyvern can be born, and its the place where the the Heaven Lindworm is 'created' / born. It has the form of a pair of Wyvern wings, curling around a platform, it also has a very unique lacrima crystal that keeps it afloat, which helps create the unusual magnetic field around the island that gathers Eternano and is most likely the reason why Heaven Lindworm can only be 'created' / born at this island. 'Havarock Mountain' : Havarock Mountain is the tallest mountain on any of the islands that New Estal holds. It is actually a volcano that was sealed off somewhere among the years of 695, by a gigantic stone golem that is now called "Attrox". Even though it is not visible anymore, the volcano is active in every way. And the only thing that stops the volcano from leaking out lava and smog is because of Attrox's body laying ontop of it. Wether or not Attrox's body is dead or not remains a mystery to the New Estal Republic. 'Gallaris Docks' Hollow Wood Forest : Hollow Wood is an ancient and 'cursed' island is only made up from broken, dark and mysterious woods through the entire forest. These threes also seem to produce an incredibly thick fog, which distorts space and time and ignore the laws of physics. Once you are inside of it, there is no escape. This is why Hollow Wood Forest is off limits to everyone because of how dangerous it is. The event of this time and space manipulating fog is called the 'Hollow Fog's Grasp'. There have also been reports of the fog, reaching out to nearby passing Airships or Wyvern riders and grasping around them. Causing them to vanish out of thin air. The New Estal Republic have tried to get rid of this island in many ways, however none of them seem to be successful as every attack is unexplainably removed from the universe it seems when it hits the fog. 'Pandora's Rift' : Pandora's Rift is the name of the only prison that exist in New Estal. It is a town which keeps its inmates from escaping, due to a Wave magic field around the island that keeps them from escaping. Aswell as a Nullification magic field on the inside, which keeps the inmates from using any magic to try and harm other inmates or try and escape. The inmates get to live freely inside of the village, the only laws that there is, is that you are not allowed to harm someone. The way that the inmates choose to live is completely up to them. Because there is no death or life sentence in New Estal, inmates will released once their sentence is over. And the only way for them to be able to leave the Wave magic field is through 'The Gate'. 'The Gate' can and will only open should the current third 'Grand Aristocrat' command it to. 'The Gate' is powered by Teleportation magic lacrima, which teleports the inmates back into Amelia, where they are granted their freedom again. However, should they commit a sin like that again, they will be sentenced to poverty. Being sentenced to poverty means that you have to live on the lowest wage possible. : The Gallaris Docks is the largest dock in all of New Estal. The Gallaris Docks is located right next to Amelia and is the only island that has a bridge that connects two islands; these islands being Gallaris and Amelia. The things that are docked at the Gallaris Docks is just giant airships that can transport practically anything to other islands. The Gallaris Docks are also known as the central dock station in New Estal. Synopsis Trivia *It is based off of several things. The movie "Avatar", the game "Bioshock Infinite" and etc. *The date that Estal was lifted into the air is X404. This is a referance to a HTML code error when a server can't find a requested page. And in this form, it is that the humans on Earthland can't find Estal. *X686 is the date where the 'Era of Magic' and the 'Magical Revolution' takes place in, which is the date when the Fairy Tail guild is formed. *The reason for the 'Magical Revolution' is that the extra magic that came from the Fairy Tail's guild crest that caused divine protection would rise into the sky and then stay there, allowing New Estal to slowly soak it in. Though the reason it wouldn't be taken in as normal Eternano is because it was divine. *The name "Pandora's Rift" is based off of an artifact in greek mythology called "Pandora's Box" that is said to contain all of the world's evil. Category:Location Category:Island Category:Floating Island Category:Earthland Category:Region Category:TheOMGman Category:Kingdom Category:Islands Category:City Category:Faction Category:Guild Category:Factions